Commando Steve
Commando Steve is the sixth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-second level overall. It is unlocked in the Playlist by completing twenty-five challenges in the game. Description Commando Steve is the second extra level to be unlocked by completing challenges, with the previous level, Paper Dolls, being unlocked by completing ten challenges. The level is notable for being composed of lots of rounded spikes of varying size, some of which act like meteors, leaving behind a trail of smaller rounded spikes. Layout First Phase The first phase starts with rounded spikes that come in from the right, heading towards the player and moving very fast in varying sizes, with a lot coming in at once, as pulse bombs explode to the beat of the music. Second Phase The second phase has three very large walls coming from the right, with small spaces in-between, and come down with the beat. After a bit, spike balls start coming from the right between the walls. The second phase is short and acts as an in-between for the first and third phase. Third Phase The third phase starts off with an announcer yelling "COME ON!", and is like the first phase, but more intense, now with lasers coming from the right, and spike balls falling off the right edge of the screen, similar to Final Boss. After a quarter into the phase, lasers and walls will come from the right and will come down to the beat of the music starting in the middle of the screen and going out. After that, the same thing from before starts up again. Halfway into the phase, the rounded spikes will stop coming from the right, and get replaced by larger spikes that come from every side of the screen (except for the left side), which act like (and are called) shooting stars since they leave behind a trail of smaller rounded spikes, as lasers come from the right side. This continues until the final phase. Final Phase Walls and large lasers shoot from the right again, like in the third phase, coming down to the beat of the music, starting in the middle of the screen and going out, beginning the final phase. The final phase consists of nothing but plenty of shooting stars and pulse bombs, except, the shooting stars are more intense than the ones that appeared in the previous phase. These projectiles will keep appearing until near the end, where they will all despawn, thus ending the level. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * There are slightly more projectiles from the pulse bombs Second Phase * The rounded spikes in-between the walls are larger and evenly spaced on both gaps Gallery CSBegin.png|The beginning of the level CS2.png CSPhase2.png|The beginning of Phase 2 CS4.png|Halfway into Phase 2 CSPhase3.png|The beginning of Phase 3 CS6.png CS7.png|Halfway into Phase 3 CSFinalPhase.png|The beginning of the Final Phase CS9.png|The final attack of the level Trivia * This level and Milky Ways are the only levels with music composed by Bossfight. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels